User blog:Slashingstrike/Annie kit update idea
In few words Annie the Dark Child - Kit Update Idea This Idea is about giving Annie more options on how she uses , which will enhance Annie's basic abilities in a different way reducing the frustration to play against a little bit by giving better counterplay as well as expanding her mastery level, which would make her more fun to play as and would be more competitive Enhanced for crowd control Enhanced for shred and damage Enhanced for survival Active Grands a fully stacked which allows combos with other abilities Abilities burst wave dealing to enemies and refunds its mana cost if it kills a unit |description2 = Enhancement: Disintegrate travels up to 1200 range, has 300 and enemies for 1 sec |leveling = 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 |cooldown= 3 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range= 800 }} to all enemies in the area |description2 = Enhancement: Incinerate deals bonus over 3 seconds and reducing enemies' by 20% for the duration |leveling = 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 |leveling2 = Over Time 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 |cooldown= 8 |cost= 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 |costtyp= mana |range= 625 / 50° }} to their attackers and gaining damage reduction for the duration |description2 = Enhancement: Grants Annie 20% movement speed, reduction, and deals to nearby enemies. |leveling = Damage reduction 16 / 22 / 28 / 34 / 40% 15 / 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 |leveling2 = Reduction: 20 / 27 / 34 / 42 / 50% /s 16 / 22 / 28 / 34 / 40 +3% |cooldown= 15 |cost= 50 |costtype=mana }} enhanced ability reduces basic abilities cooldowns by 2 seconds. Active: Annie tosses her plushy in the targeted area and gains full stacks of . |description2 = Upon impact with targeted area is summoned for 45 seconds, creating a 450 flame wave that deals to nearby enemies over 3 seconds, them by 50% (decays over the duration) |description3 = Upon summoning gains additional 100% movement speed and slow immunity for 2 seconds Tibbers gets additional effects vs affected enemies *If Tibbers attack's enemies affected by Empowered this basic attack will the main target and the enemies around it for additional 0.5 seconds *If Tibbers attacks enemies affected by Empowered his basic attacks ignore enemies 100% bonus }} and will gains 50 / 100 / 150% bonus attack speed for 5 seconds *If Annie casts empowered Tibbers gains damage reduction and bonus movement speed for shield's duration |leveling2 = Initial 150 / 275 / 400 |cooldown= 120 / 100 / 80 |cost= 100 |costtyp=mana |range= 800 }} Idea and Thoughts on Individual Ability works the same way as before but now instead being only a stun ability it will enhance next ability, based on the ability used, in a different way giving Annie choices of how she wants to use her abilities – stun, damage/shredder, or survivability. Tibber Passive will reduce her basic abilities cooldowns when Pyromania Enhanced ability is being used Q allows Annie to farm safely from better range which is a Skillshot that does magic damage in Area infront of the 1st enemy collided. enhances the travel distance and will stun damaged units. W is damage focused ability that does magic damage to enemies in a cone. enhancement will deal extra damage over time and will shred enemies magic resistance which can work great against tanks and enemies that stack MR E is oriented for Tank Annie and is a survival tool. It has more flat damage and scales less with AP to benefit items like and . enhancement grands movement speed allowing Annie to escape from dangerous situations for example when being ganked or allowing her to gank and chase her opponents. R . Annie can now initiate from safer higher distance. It does magic damage in massive area slowing down enemies giving which gives extra utility to her team. Upon cast it grands Annie full stacks of instantly. Tibbers also has a passive in which when she casts Enhanced ability it reduces the cooldown which will allowing her the combo system The unit Tibbers gets no changes Combos Some Basic – – Combos at level 6 and beyond – stun enemies and run from danger – shred enemies for maximum damage and stuns – initiate with a stun and shred enemies for extra damage – double stun duration Category:Custom champions